Devil's Harvest
by ChristyK
Summary: Strange murders are being committed in L.A. these are short chapters and should be finished by Halloween Hopefully I can figure out how to do chapters :
1. Default Chapter

Devil's Harvest

Chapter 1

The summer had brought brutal heat to the city of L.A. and everyone was looking forward to the cooler temperatures of October. But with the slightly cooling temperature came a horror that would leave the population hiding behind locked doors. Disemboweled bodies were turning up in and around the city. The bodies had been drained of blood and all of their internal organs removed. Rumors circulated throughout the city. Aliens? Vampires? Satanic cult? No one knew. The public had even given the killer a name, The Night Ripper, which the police now used as well. To make matters worse it was almost Halloween. The people who weren't hiding behind locked doors were running around the city already decked out in their costumes. Even with warnings appearing everyday in the paper the parties continued in bars and flowed out into the streets after the bars closed. The police department was at the end of their ropes checking out all leads.

Another body had turned up during the night. A man of about twenty had been discovered in an alley. The glazed unseeing eyes stared out of the shell that was left of the body. All internal organs had been removed and two holes in the side of the neck indicated where the body had been drained of blood. All police units available were on call. Including the undercover units.

Billie, Deaq, and Van stood in the alley with a small group of investigating detectives.

"This is some sick stuff." Van said shaking his head.

"Any match with the Missing Persons Unit?" Deaq asked.

"They think he is Edward Wallace. Been missing for three days. We won't know for sure until the prints come back." The senior detective at the scene said.

"Eddie Wallace?"

"What is it Van?"

"I knew him.......... well, I knew his brother Jason. He was in the academy with me."

"Do you want to do the notification of the next of kin, once the identification is verified?" The officer in charge asked

"No I'm not good at that."

"Hey man, it would be better coming from you then a stranger." Deaq spoke up.

"He's right Van." Billie added.

"Well, we're not really that close..............He was...........well, he was jealous of me."

"Jealous of you?" Deaq smiled. "This I gotta hear."

"There was this girl............"

"Why did I know that?" Deaq smiled and looked over at Billie.

"Go on Van." She said giving Deaq a small smile.

"Well, he was kind of a loner. No one really liked him. I felt sorry for him so I'd take him out to the clubs with me once in awhile."

"I want to hear about the girl." Deaq smiled.

"There was this girl he liked, but she liked me. End of story."

"What city is he working out of?" Billie asked.

"None. He didn't make it through the academy. Flunked out of the psychiatric exam. Had a little bit of psycho in him."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He kind of got off on pain. Not his, someone else's. I use to see him when we were training hand to hand. If someone got hurt he'd have the biggest smile on his face. You could tell he was enjoying it a little too much."

"Well it's up to you Van. If you don't want to be the one to notify him that's fine." Billie said.

"Hey partner, if this was my kid brother, I'd want to hear about it from someone I knew. Besides, you owe him, you stole his girl."

"Look Deaq, I didn't steal his girl. She was never his."

Van looked back and forth between Billie and Deaq.

"Okay, I'll do it, but you're coming with me for moral support."

"Hey Van, you're my partner. I'll be there."

When the identification was verified they were given Jason's address and they headed to his house.

Jason Wallace lived on the outskirts of L.A. His lot was littered with debris, they carefully made their way through it without tripping over anything. As they walked down the dark path toward his house a movement to Van's left made him stop in his tracks.

"Deaq don't move!" He whispered.

TBC


	2. Devil's Harvest chapter two

Devil's Harvest

Chapter two

Deaq froze.

"What's up?"

Two large Rottweilers came from out of the darkness snarling at them. One stepped in front of Van , the other in front of Deaq.

"What do we do now?" Deaq tried to keep his voice calm.

Van did the only thing he could think of.

"**Jason! Jason you in there?"** Van yelled toward the house.

The dog in front of him curled back his lip even more. His teeth glistened in the moonlight. He took a threatening step toward Van. Deaq slowly reached under his shirt and took out his gun. He knew if the dog attacked his partner he would be forced to shoot it.

"Van, don't move and don't say anything. Stay perfectly still."

The light came on in the house and a floodlight illuminated the yard.

"Who is it?"

Van was about to answer but Deaq slowly shook his head no. He could see the dog in front of Van had crouched down and with any kind of provocation would attack. Deaq already had his gun out and could protect himself if the dog in front of him made a move, but Van wouldn't stand a chance. Deaq answered the man.

"Police officer. I'm here with Van Ray." He used Van's real name since that's what the man would know him by. "You need to call your dogs off."

"I don't have any dogs." The voice shouted back.

As soon as the man spoke the dogs turned and ran back into the darkness. Van looked over at Deaq and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

They continued up to the house. Jason Wallace stood at the door staring at them. At first Van thought he didn't recognized him.

"Jason it's me, Van Ray from the academy."

"Ray? What are you doing here?"

"Can we come in for a second?"

"What's this all about?"

"I'm sorry Jason, I've got some bad news."

Jason pushed open the screen door and stood back allowing them to enter.

"Jason, this is Deaq."

Deaq stuck out his hand, which Jason shook but kept his eyes on Van.

"Like I said I got some bad news Jason." Van swallowed the lump in his throat, he hated notifying the next of kin. "Your brother Eddie, I'm sorry but he was found dead. It's under investigation."

The expression on Jason's face didn't change. It was like he was void of emotion.

"So Van, how have you been?"

Deaq looked over at Van who gave him a slight shrug, a look of confusion on his face. Then Deaq, thinking Jason might not have understood Van, spoke.

"I'm not sure if you understood. Your brother is dead."

Jason looked at Deaq.

"Oh I understood. The kid was always getting in to some kind of jam. It was only a matter of time."

"Don't you want to know how he died?" Deaq couldn't believe this man cared so little about what happened to his brother.

"If he's dead, he's dead. Don't really matter how." Jason looked back at Van.

"It's been a long time Van. You live around here?"

"In L.A." Van didn't want to be more specific. He already knew where this conversation was heading.

"How 'bout we get together and talk over old times?"

"Well, I really don't have much free time."

"Ahhh come on Van, you can't be busy all the time. Hey, I just lost my brother man."

Van glanced at Deaq and gave him a _' look what you got me into '_ look.

_A half hour earlier_

_The man was chased down the dead end, pitch-black alley. He turned in a circle frantically looking for some way out. He couldn't see any. Neither could he see the people that were pursuing him, but he could hear their chanting. Over and over, the same words. He didn't' recognize the language. All he knew was that he had to get away from them. His heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to catch his breath. He, like everyone else in the city, had read all about the murders. Why the hell did he go out tonight? He knew why, he couldn't stay caged up behind closed doors any longer. He had to get out of the dark alley and back into the light from the streetlights. He cautiously retraced his steps. From the darkness four red eyes watched from a doorway. He would not leave the alley alive. _

"I'm really sorry about your brother Jason, but like I said I don't have much free time." This was one of the reasons Van didn't want to be the one to notify Jason about his brother's death. He remembered how Jason had latched onto him at the academy, almost smothering him by constantly hanging around him. Then when Amy had come between them all hell had broken loose. When Amy had died in a tragic accident all animosity between the two of them was put on hold as they mourned the girl they both had cared about.

"Come on Van, I need cha man."

"Well...........I have a couple of free hours tomorrow night, but that's about it." Van gave in.

"Great! I'll pick you up."

"**No**! .........No, I'll swing by and pick you up. How's eight?" There was no way Van was going to tell Jason where he lived. He didn't want him showing up at his house all the time.

"Okay, that'll be.........."

The ringing of the phone interrupted him. He picked it up and listened, then turned his back to them.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He hung up and picked up his car keys. He turned back to Van. "Something came up, I gotta get going. I'll see you around eight then."

"What about your brother?" Van asked.

"What about him?"

"Someone's going to have to claim his body when it's released."

"Don't worry about it. I'll contact the police department tomorrow."

Deaq and Van followed Jason outside. They watched as he got in his car and drove off. Deaq shook his head.

"Seemed like he didn't give a damn about his brother."

"He's an odd one alright. That's why he didn't make it through the academy."

They headed back to the car.

_The man didn't have time to react as two huge dogs jumped out of the darkness. One jumped up grabbing him by the throat, instantly cutting off his air. The other grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down. The man struggled but it was no use. He watched in terror as a group of hooded figures gathered around him. The last thing he saw were hands reaching out for him._


	3. Devil's Harvest chapter three

Thanks for the reviews. Please don't expect too much from this story. I just wanted to try a chapter story and I thought up this one, one day at work.

Devil's Harvest

Chapter three

Late the following afternoon the man's body was found. Investigating teams swarmed over the area looking for clues. The body was like all the others. All internal organs had been removed and two holes were on the side of the victim's neck. Van and Deaq had spent the afternoon trying to retrace the man's steps. They finally located a friend of the man who said he had talked to him earlier in the day. The man apparently had been tired of staying cooped up at home and decided to hit one of the local bars. The friend had gone with him but left early since he had to be at work early the next morning. The friend had no idea who would do this to him. He was a nice guy and as far as the friend knew had no enemies.

The police had done background checks on all the victims. They could find nothing in common with any of them. They came to the conclusion that the victims had been selected at random and were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Due to the violent nature of the crimes, the department asked for volunteers to go out on the streets and act as decoys. Billie, Deaq, and Van were among the many officers that offered their services. Somehow these killings had to be stopped. No one was safe from who ever was orchestrating these horrific crimes. The decoys would be wired and backup units would be scattered throughout the city. They were told not to attempt to apprehend any suspect on their own but to immediately call for backup if they were suspicious of anything.

_8:30 that evening _

Van and Deaq were discussing the case with some other undercover officers when Van suddenly remembered his promise to pick Wallace up at eight. He excused himself and walked a short distance away and called Jason's number. There was no answer. He was relieved, he really didn't want to renew their stormy friendship. He left a brief message on the answering machine saying he was sorry but something had come up and maybe they could get together some other time.

_Jason Wallace's home_

Jason sat glaring at the answering machine. So Van was up to his old games again, trying to blow him off. He thought about picking up the phone but decided against it. He didn't want Van to think he was sitting around waiting for him to call. Who did he think he was? In the academy Van was the one who always got the girls. He could have had any of them but instead he had stolen Amy from him. Now he thought he was too good to be seen with him. Jason got up and stormed out of the house.

_Out on the streets_

Even most of The Sunset Strip's hookers were staying home, paying the rent by contacting known clients and staying off the street. However a few of them had to work the streets, needing extra money to pay for drugs and to keep their pimps from beating them. Since they also needed protection, policewomen were sent out to mingle with the streetwalkers.

Billie was one of the policewomen assigned to the area. Dressed up like a hooker she mingled easily with them. Nothing much was happening until she noticed one of the girls wave to a man at the edge of an alley across the street. The man motioned her over, then disappeared down the alley. The girl ran across the street and followed him. Billie followed her, concerned for her safety. She watched as two Rottweilers appeared from behind a large trash container and started following the woman down the alley. She thought it was eerie the way the dogs walked side by side as they followed her. She stayed far enough behind and stuck to the shadows so the woman or the man she was following wouldn't spot her. The hooker turned down an intersecting alley and a few seconds later Billie heard a blood curdling scream. She ran after the woman but had to stop suddenly when the two dogs turned back and started walking toward her. She backed up slowly, terrified, reaching for her gun as the snarling dogs closed the distance between them. She could feel her heart pounding, knowing if the dogs charged she would never get to her gun in time. From out of nowhere a large white German Shepherd appeared and stood between her and the dogs. They growled at him and Billie would swear for a brief second their eyes had glowed red before they turned and ran off down the alley. The white dog turned and looked at her for a few seconds before disappearing into the darkness.

_As the prostitute turned into the intersecting alley she glanced nervously over her shoulder, she swore she heard someone following her._

"_Who's there?" She called out looking around frantically for the man she had followed into the alley._

_When no one answered, she quickened her step. Her heart lurched in her chest when something brushed by her face. She swatted at it with her hand and connected with a large bat. Shrieking in terror she ran deeper into the alley. The walls of the alley suddenly came alive with movement. Figures dressed in black emerged from the darkness and approached the woman. They chanted as they surrounded her._

"_Who are you?! What do you want?!" She screamed._

"_We want your soul." One of them said as hands reached out for her._

TBC


	4. Devil's Harvest chapter four

The Devil's Harvest

Chapter four

Billie grabbed her cell phone as she ran down the alley once more attempting to find the woman.

"**I need back up! Alley at Sunset and Spruce!"** She shouted into the phone as she ran.

Van heard her call and called to his partner who was across the street.

"**Deaq! It's Billie, she needs backup!"**

Deaq ran to his partner's side.

"**Billie! Billie repeat your message! You're breaking up**!" Van said into the phone. They knew she wasn't working far from them so they both looked up and down the street hoping to spot her.

"...............**.Sunset and Spruce**!" The message was filled with static but at least they were able to make out the street names. It was near by. They ran down the street to the location. When they neared it they pulled out their guns not knowing what to expect.

"**Billie!"** Van shouted, worried when they didn't see her right away.

She slowly came walking up the alley her gun hanging by her side.

"What's up Billie?" Deaq asked.

She said nothing but turned around and looked back down the alley.

"Billie, you okay?" Van asked concerned.

She looked at him with a stunned expression.

"It was so weird.................there were these two dogs....................and then a white German Shepherd came........... and scared them off."

"**What?!"** Both Van and Deaq said simultaneously.

"You called us down here for a dog fight?" Deaq said to Billie as he glanced at Van and shook his head.

"Billie, why did you call for back up?" Van asked.

She shut her eyes for a few seconds and tried to think.

"I was following a woman, a prostitute. She ran down the alley and I heard her scream. I tried to follow her but...................these two dogs came out of no where and blocked me."

Van and Deaq ran down the alley to see if they could locate the woman and find out what had caused her to scream. No one was there. They checked the doors on both sides of the alley to see if any were open but all of them were locked. They walked back to Billie as they put their guns away.

"She's not there Billie, she's gone." Van said.

"Maybe someone pulled her into one of the buildings." Deaq added.

"We better get some people down here to help check these buildings out. If she's in one of them we got to find her and quick." Van reached for his cell phone.

"Those dogs, it was so strange. I'd swear I saw their eyes glow red before the other dog chased them away." Billie looked at them, then smiled and shook her head. "Maybe I'm losing it...................... Let's get some help down here and search these buildings."

For the rest of the night they searched all the buildings in the alley way and found nothing unusual.

_Later_

_Later that night the woman lay naked on a table with a large hexagram drawn on it, her body covered by a red silk sheet. Black and red candles lighted the area. She could see, hear, and feel everything that was going on but couldn't move. They had injected her with some kind of drug that paralyzed her body but not her mind. Her mind screamed in terror as the black robed figures started to surround her chanting. One of them, known to his followers as Malcolm, broke away from the others and stood near her head. She could see an upside down crucifix hanging around his neck. He said words that she couldn't understand then pulled the red sheet away. He ran his hands over her body then before she realized what was happening plunged two small sharp tubes into her neck. Her blood began to run through the tubes into a bowl. Malcolm then dipped what looked like pieces of bread into the bowl that was slowly filling with her blood and gave one to each of the black robed figures. They popped them into their mouths. The woman could feel herself slowly becoming weaker as her blood slowly flowed from her body and filled the bowl. Malcolm then picked up a large knife and holding it over her began chanting louder and louder then suddenly plunged the knife into her and began slicing downward. The pain was unbearable and the woman finally passed out. When he was finished cutting, Malcolm began removing her organs, which he tossed into a large kettle. They would feast well tonight. _

TBC


	5. Devil's Harvest chapter five

The Devil's Harvest

Chapter five

_Two days later_

Jason drove up and down the streets looking for Van. Years ago Van had stolen the only girl he had cared about and now he thought he was too good to hang out with him. Well, he'd show him. He knew Van was a cop and would be out looking for the people responsible for all the murders. Jason smiled to himself, they'd never find them. He made sure of that. Only he knew of the secret tunnels under the warehouses, and since he worked as a security guard had a master key to the buildings. He had stumbled upon it by accident one time and never told anyone. When he had been accepted into the coven he finally felt like he belonged. He had shown them the perfect place to hold their sacrifices. They could grab people off the streets and disappear into the tunnels where no one would find them. When he had given up his own brother to be sacrificed he had been elevated in the eyes of the coven and now was Malcolm's second in command. It was his turn to find another sacrifice and he knew exactly who he wanted. He couldn't wait to taste Van's blood. He laughed to himself. He wanted to look right in his eyes as he died. He wanted to see the light in his eyes go out as they sent his soul to hell.

_In a back alley_

Van and Deaq like the rest of the police force were once more out on the streets setting themselves up as bait. Somehow they had to lure who ever was responsible for these murders out into the open. Tonight they were hanging out with the street people. People, who even though they were told to go to a shelter, refused and took their chances living in the alley ways of L.A. Two of them had already been found dead, victims of the killers, but it still didn't cause the rest of them to seek shelter. Van and Deaq were involved with a group of them in a volatile situation when Jason pulled up. Six of the men were accusing each other of stealing what little each of them had. Two of the men had pulled out knives and were arguing back and forth while Van and Deaq tried their best to calm the situation. Jason pulled up near them and got out of his car.

"Hey man, I missed you the other night." Jason said as he walked over to them.

"**Jason stay back!"** Van shouted a warning to him, he knew that any minute the men could go at it.

"I thought maybe we could get together tonight." He ignored Van's warning and kept walking toward them.

"**Get out of here!"** Deaq yelled.

"I just want to talk to Van."

"Jason , this is a bad time." Just as Van spoke the fight started. Deaq and Van jumped into the middle of it. Deaq managed to grab one of the knife wielding men and Van was about ready to take down the other one when Jason stepped in the way. Van grabbed his arm and spun him out of the way just as the man lunged with the knife. Instead of hitting his intended target and knife went deep into Van's side. He cried out and spun around his hand pressed against the wound and slid to his knees. Deaq seeing his partner in trouble wasted no time in handcuffing the man he was holding while the man who had stabbed Van ran down the street. Deaq ran to his partner's side as he called in a description of the man over his radio. Van slumped to the ground his teeth clenched in pain. Jason stood watching, the hint of a smile on his face.

"**Let me see!"** Deaq said trying to examine the wound.

"It's okay, it's not that bad, just burns a little." Van said as he tried to stand up.

"Just stay down. Let me get a look at it." Deaq ripped open Van's bloody shirt and gently pushed him back to the ground and knelt beside him.

There was a half-inch cut in Van's side bleeding badly.

"You're going to need to get that looked at." Deaq said as he applied pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding. He could tell it was deep and hoped it hadn't hit anything vital. He glared up at Jason.

"**What the hell are you doing here?!"** He said angry that Jason's action caused his partner to be injured.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Jason said looking down at Van.

"**Well, you almost got him killed!"**

"It's okay Deaq." Van said trying to calm Deaq down, and then he looked at Jason. "Jason you know we're working, you shouldn't be here, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"Well, where were you the other night? We were going to go out and hit a few for old times."

"I'm sorry.........we were in the middle of a case and I forgot the time. I left you a message." Van winced in pain as he tried to move into a more comfortable position.

"Well how 'bout we get together tomorrow?"

"**What are you blind?!! You almost got him killed and you want to hang out with** **him?**!!" Deaq shook his head and looked away.

"You know Jason, I don't think us hanging out is such a good idea. We were friends at one time but............a lot came between us. I'm sorry about your brother but........."

"Oh I see, Officer Van Ray is too cool to hang out with me, is that it? He wouldn't want to be seen with some one who got thrown out of the academy. Well we'll see how cool you are." Jason turned and headed back to his car.

Deaq reached down and helped Van to slowly stand up.

"That sounded like a threat to me." Deaq said as he watched Jason speed off.

"Don't worry about him, he's all talk."

Deaq hoped he was right as he helped Van over to the car and they sped off to the hospital.

TBC


	6. Devil's Harvest chapter six

Devil's Harvest

Chapter six

Deaq helped Van remove his shirt as he sat down on the examining table, the blood bubbled out of the wound and ran in a little stream down his stomach. A short time later the doctor came in and began examining him.

"Looks like you got yourself a nasty cut here buddy." He said as he poked and probed the cut. Van squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the table to help him deal with the pain of the exam. When the doctor was finished he told Van to lie back on the table.

"You're a lucky young man. It's a deep cut but it hasn't hit anything vital. Luckily the blade seems to have been deflected by your rib. If it had gone in straight you'd be up in the OR now in big trouble. As it stands, I'll have to flush the wound out with antibiotics then stitch you up, but then you'll be free to go."

"Any restrictions doctor?" Deaq asked knowing Van wouldn't bother asking.

"Just keep it dry and take it easy for awhile. If you don't have any problems come back and see me in about five days so I can check to make sure everything's healing the way it should." The doctor took out a long sharp syringe. "I'm going to numb it the best I can. This is going to hurt." The doctor warned as he first flushed the wound out, then began sticking the needle deep inside it to numb the area. He was right, it did hurt. Van closed his eyes and winced in pain until the numbing process was complete. Deaq stood back and watched. He was growing angrier and angrier with Jason for causing his partner to be injured. Jason knew they were cops and when they told him to stay back he should have.

When Van was finished being stitched up the doctor gave him some antibiotic pills to take home with him. Van was told that the knife was more then likely filthy and there was always a chance he could have picked up some kind of germs from it, and that the antibiotics should help.

"If you start feeling sick or if the wound gets red I want to see you immediately."

"Okay doc, thanks." Van was already out the door. He hated hospitals and the sooner he was away from one the better. Deaq looked at the doctor.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Make sure that he takes it easy. The last thing we want is for that wound to open up."

"I'll try doc." Deaq said as he followed his partner. Trying to get Van to take it easy would be next to impossible.

"You know, you could have been killed tonight. You heard the doc."

"Well, things happen, what are you going to do?" Van brushed off the incident.

"It shouldn't have happened. We had everything under control before your buddy showed up."

"He's not my buddy Deaq. I don't even like the guy. I just felt sorry for him."

"You never did tell me what happened with you and this girl that he liked."

At first Van didn't want to go into it but then decided Deaq had a right to know.

"She had gone to his house to tell him to leave her alone. They found her in her car the next morning. Apparently she had either fallen asleep or something caused her to swerve off the road into a tree. She died ..................." Van looked down sadly as the memory of that night came back to him.

"Guess she was pretty special?" Deaq asked seeing Van's reaction.

"Yeah, she was."

"You know, we better tell Billie what happened. She's gonna be pissed that we didn't call her immediately." Deaq changed the subject trying to get Van's mind off of the past. He was sorry he had brought it up.

"No, let's leave Billie out of this. I'm fine. If Billie finds out she'll take me off of the streets. Deaq, we got to find who ever is doing this, and the more cops out here looking the sooner we will."

"You heard the doctor. If that opens up and gets infected you could be in all kinds of trouble."

"I'll take it easy, don't worry about it."

Just then word came over the radio that the woman's body had been found. They hurried to the location.

_A storm drain on the outskirts of L.A._

The woman's naked body lay at the opening of a large storm drain. The medical examiner knelt by her. Once more there were no visible clues. It was as if she had been dropped out of a plane. Nothing in the area seemed to be disturbed. Billie was already there when they got there. Deaq noticed Van zip up his jacket quick so she wouldn't see the bandage. He shook his head, if Billie found out Van had been hurt and was ignoring doctor's orders to take it easy she would be mad at both of them. All he could do was to make sure his partner didn't exert himself too much and start bleeding again.

"Hey Billie, anything new?" Deaq asked as they made their way down to her.

"Nothing. These people are disappearing into the city, or wherever, and taking their time dissecting these victims."

"Anyone check out the storm drain?" Van asked as he looked into the large pipe that ran under the ground below the road.

"Not yet."

"Got a flashlight?" He asked Billie.

"Yeah, there are two up in the car."

Van was about to climb out of the ditch when Deaq grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I'll get it." Deaq volunteered. He knew it was a steep climb back up to the road and he didn't want Van to rip open his stitches by climbing it.

"What was that all about?" Billie asked wondering why Deaq didn't let Van make the climb. Van just shrugged and shook his head, he quickly walked over to the entrance of the pipe to wait for his partner.

When Deaq climbed back down he handed Van one of the flashlights and they entered the pipe together.

It was pitch black inside the pipe and they could hear rats or something splashing around in the water. Spider webs hung around the top of the pipe and they knocked them down with their flashlights as they walked past.

"I never did like spiders." Van said as he shivered when he spotted a large spider hanging directly in front of him. "I fell into a nest of them one time when I was a kid. I swear I could feel them crawling on me days later."

Deaq gave a little nervous laugh. He didn't like them either but right now he was more concerned with the squeaking he heard off in the distance. Bats. He prayed they would soon come to the end of the tunnel. Just as Van attempted to walk past the spider it jumped on him and landed on his shoulder. He frantically swatted at it with his flashlight.

"**Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" **

"**Hold still!"** Deaq yelled as he tried to flip the spider off of Van. Finally he did. "You sounded just like a school girl." Deaq laughed. "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" He repeated what Van had yelled.

"Go to hell." Van was embarrassed that Deaq had seen him panic. He quickly walked ahead and came to the end of the tunnel. When he turned around he saw Deaq running through the tunnel his arms flying in all kinds of directions over his head.

"**Bats!"** Deaq screamed as he exited the tunnel. Van was laughing so hard, he had to hold his hand over his wound to stop from popping a stitch.

"Who sounded like a school girl?" He said smiling at his partner.

Both of them were unaware of the two large dogs that watched them from the woods.

TBC


	7. Devil's Harvest chapter seven

I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate the kind reviews. Only two more chapters after this. I hope you won't be too disappointed with the ending.

The Devil's Harvest

Chapter seven

The following night they were once more out on the streets. No clues had turned up in the girl's murder. Van and Deaq were working different sides of the street keeping their eyes open for anything unusual. They were each wired and could keep in contact with each other. Other then a few strange people dressed in Halloween costumes nothing much was happening. It looked like it was going to be another wasted night. Deaq was leaning against a wall when Van's voice came over the wire.

"_What ..........What are you doing here?"_

"_I've been looking for you."_

"_For me? Why?"_

Deaq listened at the other end. He immediately straightened up, his hand pressed against the wire in his ear.

"Van, what's going on?" Deaq asked.

He didn't answer but continued talking to someone.

"_We want you Van."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**Van, talk to me! What's happening?!"** Deaq started running toward his partner's location.

"_It's pay back time."_

Deaq could hear chanting in the background.

"_Hey! Hold it! Police!"_

Deaq could hear the sound of a scuffle over the wire.

"**Van! Get out of there!"** Deaq screamed as he neared Van's location.

Two gunshots rang out and then there was silence.

"**Van! Van! Damn!"**

A minute later Deaq ran around the corner. The alley was empty.

"**Van!"** Deaq ran up and down the alley frantically looking for some sign of his partner. Nothing. He immediately radioed in what had happened as he continued to search for his missing partner. When he neared the end of the alley he froze when he spotted two Rottweilers staring at him from the darkness. His heart started pounding as he slowly backed up as they approach him. But suddenly from out of the shadows a white German Shepherd appeared and stood in front of Deaq. The dogs snarled at the white dog, but then quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Deaq looked down at the dog and the conversation with Billie about the white dog came to his mind. _What the hell's going on? _He looked at the dog and somehow felt some kind of connection with it.

"Where is he? Where's my partner?" Deaq said softly looking into the dog's eyes.

The dog turned and ran across the street to Deaq's car. Then, first stopping to look over his shoulder at Deaq, he turned and started running down the middle of the street. Deaq didn't understand what was going on but he knew he had to follow the dog. He ran over, jumped in his car and sped off after the dog. He grabbed his cell phone and called Billie to tell her what had happened.

"Deaq, keep me informed of your location, and be careful."

"They got my partner Billie. They got Van." His voice cracked as he pictured how the other bodies looked when they were found. He prayed Van wouldn't meet the same fate.

She could hear the fear in his voice.

"I know, I know. Deaq we're going to get him back. Just don't lose sight of the dog." She wasn't sure what the dog had to do with any of this but she could sense he was somehow connected to it.

It seemed to take forever but finally the dog ran up to a house and sat down. It was Jason Wallace's house. Deaq pulled over and parked his car near some bushes in the darkness. He grabbed his gun and went to open his door, it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?!!"

He tried the passenger's side. It wouldn't open either. He picked up his cell phone and tried to use it. No service came up on the screen. He slammed his hand down hard on the steering wheel. What was going on! Deaq next tried to start the car but it was dead. He was trapped. He had to get out of there, he had to find his partner. When he looked up, the white dog was standing in front of his car staring at him.

"What the hell's going on?" He said out loud to himself.

About a half hour later Jason pulled up in front of his house. As far as Deaq could see no one seemed to be in the car with him. But Van could be in the trunk, or unconscious on the back seat, he had no way of knowing. Jason got out of his car and ran into his house. A few minutes later he came out wearing a black hooded robe. He jumped in his car and drove away. Deaq prayed his car would start, it did. He followed Jason staying far enough behind him to avoid being seen.

_If you did anything to my partner, I'll kill you!_

A half hour later Jason finally pulled into a dark alleyway. Deaq parked his car on the street and ran to the edge of the alley and peeked around the corner. There were about ten other cars also parked in the alley. Jason got out of his car and headed for one of the doors in the alley. He pulled out keys and opened it. Other hooded figures emerged from the parked cars and followed him through the door. Deaq ran quietly through the alley and waited till the last figure was ready to go through the doorway. He silently grabbed the man and put him in a chokehold. He struggled with Deaq for a few seconds before Deaq felt him go limp in his arms. When he was unconscious Deaq removed his robe and put it on. He called Billie from his cell phone and told her his location and to bring plenty of back up. She told him to wait for her but he told her he couldn't. He had to find his partner before it was too late.

TBC


	8. Devil's Harvest chapter eight

Devil's Harvest

Chapter eight

Deaq hurried into the building and watched as the figures disappeared into a hidden area behind a large cabinet. Once everyone was through, the cabinet was pushed back into place. They began walking through tunnels lit by black candles for a few minutes before emerging into a large dimly lit chamber.

Black and red candles were the only light in the chamber. In the middle of the chamber was Van lying naked on a table, a red silk sheet covering his body. He wasn't moving. Deaq shut his eyes for a few seconds and swallowed the lump in his throat as fear and pain shot through his heart. Maybe he was too late, maybe his partner was already dead. He stared at Van's chest praying he would see him breathe. Finally he could see him taking shallow breaths. Malcolm broke away from the group and walked over to Van. He pulled the sheet off of him.

Van was terrified. He had seen the other bodies and knew what was going to happen to him. He used all the strength he had to try to move but it was useless. What ever they gave him had made it impossible to move anything. He lay on the table helpless to do anything but wait for what ever was in store for him.

_Come on Billie where are you? _ Deaq was frantic, he knew even if Billie was outside there was no way for her to know about the hidden tunnels. He reached down for his gun and his eyes widened when he realized it wasn't there. He must have dropped it in the alleyway when he was struggling with the man for his robe.

Malcolm began chanting and started running his hands over Van's body. When he came to the bandaged wound he stopped. Deaq could see that Van had started to bleed again. The bandage had turned red where blood had seeped through.

"**This man has been recently damaged!"** He yanked the bandage off of Van ripping open the rest of the stitches. Blood ran down his side. "We can not eat of his organs. His body has been tainted."

"But we can still complete the ceremony!" Jason spoke up.

"That is true. Once the ceremony has begun it must be completed." Malcolm continued rubbing his hands over Van's body, smearing the blood over his chest.

Without warning, Malcolm plunged the tubes into the side of Van's neck. Blood started dripping into the bowl he place next to him.

"**Noooooooo!"** Deaq jumped up and reached for his partner, he was quickly overpowered.

"**Who is this man that defiles our ceremony?!!"**

"A friend of the sacrifice." Jason said looking at Deaq. "He must die along side his friend."

"No, he has seen the ceremony. He is protected from harm. He must partake of the blood of the sacrifice or the ceremony will have been breached."

Malcolm began dipping the bread in Van's blood. Van could feel himself slowly growing weaker. Between the blood loss he had already suffered from the knife wound and the blood from his neck he knew he was slowly bleeding to death.

Inside the warehouse 

"**Where the hell are they?!!"** Billie yelled as she and the other backup officers frantically searched for their missing fellow officers. "Maybe we got the wrong location!" Billie started to leave but stopped when she spotted the white dog standing in front of a cabinet digging frantically at the side of it. "**I need someone over here to help** **move this!"**

Back in the chamber 

The bread saturated with Van's blood was past among the coven. Deaq's mouth was forced open and a piece inserted. He looked down at Van with tear filled eyes, he could tell he was growing weaker. His breathing was becoming shallower and his skin was turning pale from the blood loss. _Billie hurry! He's dying!_

"It is time for the sacrifice to die. But since his body has been damaged I as your leader can not do it." Malcolm said.

"But I can." Jason stepped forward and Malcolm handed him the sacrificial knife.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. Ever since I killed Amy I've been wanting to pay you back for taking her from me."

Deaq watched as a tear slid down Van's face at the mention of Amy.

"**He used to be a friend of yours! Please don't do this!"** Deaq shouted.

"**Silence!" **Malcolm put up his hand "You are disrupting a solemn ceremony. Let the sacrifice begin."

"**No! Don't do it!"** Deaq shouted _Billie where the hell are you?!!!_

Jason stood over Van and raised the knife high above him as the whole room started chanting. Deaq looked on in horror as Jason brought the knife down and thrust it deep into Van. In his mind Van could hear himself screaming in agony. The pain was unbearable. His last conscious thought was of Deaq and Billie. His mouth fell slightly opened and his head slumped to the side as Jason began slicing downward.

"**Nooooooooo!"** Deaq screamed, tears flowing down his face.


	9. Devil's Harvest chapter nine

This is the final chapter. I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending.

Devil's Harvest

Chapter nine

Billie and a group of officers suddenly stormed into the room shouting for everyone to freeze and firing their guns in the air when some of the robed figures started to try and escape. Deaq broke free of the two men holding him and ran to his partner's side.

"Oh God! Oh God!" He sobbed. There was nothing he could do. The wound in Van's chest was massive. He was dead.

Billie ran over her face twisted in anguish. They were too late.

"I'm sorry Deaq! I'm so sorry! We couldn't find the way in!" Tears flowed down her face. Just a few minutes earlier and maybe there would have been a chance to save him.

"Oh God Billie look what they did to him!" Deaq choked out as he tried to close Van's chest wound with his hands. He knew it wouldn't do any good, his partner was gone. But in his shock and sorrow he felt like he had to do something.

They both stood at the table and looked at Van, Deaq covered in his partner's blood. They couldn't believe he was gone. Tears streamed down both of their faces. Van lay dead on the table in a large pool of blood. His eyes were already starting to glaze over.

"Van, I'm so sorry." Billie leaned down and kissed him on his forehead and laid her cheek against his before walking away in shock. She couldn't believe he was dead.

Deaq picked up the red sheet and covered his partner's naked body up to his shoulders. He reached under and picked up Van's limp hand. He felt totally numb, this couldn't be happening. He fell to his knees hanging onto Van's hand sobbing. They had been through so much together and now it was over. His heart broke as he felt the warmth of Van's hand slowly disappear.

"**We need to get everybody out of here! This is a crime scene!"** One of the commanding officers yelled.

Billie knew Deaq wasn't going to want to leave his partner. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Deaq, we really need to go. We can't do anything for him now." She said softly.

"Billie I can't leave him. Not like this." He looked up at her and her heart broke when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Deaq, Van's gone. I don't want to accept it either, but we have to. We got to let them do their job."

"I can't Billie........I can't........" Deaq didn't want to leave go of his partner. He looked so cold and all alone. Finally he gently laid Van's arm across his body.

"I know............" Billie put her arms around Deaq and hugged him. She started to lead him away but stopped when she heard a commotion at the side of the room.

"**Get that damn dog out of here!"**

Billie and Deaq watched stunned as the white German Shepherd entered the room. Officers started to chase it and it loped around the room till it stood beside the table next to Van.

"**Grab him!"**

"**No!" **Billie shouted not quite sure why.

Deaq and Billie looked at each other then back at the dog. It almost seemed to glow it was so white. The dog circled the table three times then stopped and stood on its hind legs. It then put its head on Van's chest and started to whimper.

"**Get that dog out of here he's contaminating the crime scene!" **

"**No! Let him be!" ** Billie shouted, not sure why but she knew there was something special about the animal.

Deaq grabbed the arm of an officer who was trying to sneak up beside the dog. The man spun around and faced Deaq.

"**He was your partner! You want some filthy animal crawling all over his body?"**

"Let the dog alone." Deaq said softly.

"Well if you don't care enough about your partner..........."

Deaq twisted the man's arm before he could finish.

"My partner meant everything to me. I would have died for him." He looked at Van's body, tears glistening in his eyes, his heart broken.

"Then why are you letting that dog crawl all over him?"

"I don't know." Deaq said more to himself then to the man. He had no idea himself why he was allowing it. It was just a strange feeling he had that it was the right thing to do.

The dog suddenly threw back his head and started howling mournfully. He then lowered his head and began to lick Van's chest wound, its white fur stained red with his blood.

The police began ushering the coven out of the room. Jason looked at Deaq and smirked as he was led past him.

"I won." He said smiling

Deaq made a move toward him but was held back by two officers.

"**I'll see you again you son of a bitch and when I do you're dead!"**

Jason just laughed and kept walking. He was taken outside where he and the rest of the coven were locked inside a police van. Two officers stood guard outside of it while the rest of the officers reentered the chamber for some reason drawn to the white dog.

The officers including Billie and Deaq stood transfixed watching the dog's fur continue to soak up Van's blood. Then the dog put his head down near Van's mouth. A soft gasp of surprise went through the group as a white mist came out of the dog's mouth and entered Van's mouth. The whole thing lasted only about fifteen seconds. When the dog raised his head his blood stained fur was once more glowing white. The dog got back down on all fours and headed for the door. The police stepped aside letting him past. Everyone watched stunned as he left the room, all of them feeling like they had just witnessed something special but not sure what.

"Okay, I don't know what just happened here but let's get the crime scene unit in here and let them get their job done." One of the officers in charge said breaking the spell.

Billie and Deaq stayed as the crime scene investigators came in. They wanted to be with Van. The thought of just leaving him lying there alone with strangers was too much for them to bear.

The CSI began their work. One of the investigating officers began examining Van's wound when he took a quick step backward.

"**This man is still alive!"**

"**What?!!"** Billie and Deaq ran up to the table.

Van lay on the table as if he were only sleeping. The large wound on his chest looked like it had slowly started to heal.

"**That's impossible, that man was dead!" **The same officer in charge said as he looked on in disbelief.

"**Van! Van can you hear me partner?" **Deaq leaned over Van's face, tears ran down his face and dripped onto Van.

Van's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened. He looked up into Billie and Deaq's smiling faces.

"Boy do you look beautiful!" Billie said.

"What...........what's going on?" Van said confused.

"Welcome back partner." Deaq squeezed Van's shoulder.

"Back? From where?" He winced in pain as he tried to sit up. Deaq gently pushed him back.

"**We need a paramedic over here!"** Billie shouted.

One ran over and began examining Van. He bandaged his chest and neck, and then checked his vital signs. When he was finished he looked over at Deaq and Billie and smiled shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't understand it, this man had what should have been a fatal wound, but...........it appears to be slowly healing. He needs to get to a hospital but as far as I can tell if the healing continues he should be fine."

Van looked down at himself and realized he was naked beneath the sheet.

"What happened to my clothes?"

Billie and Deaq looked at each other and smiled. After all he had just been through the only thing he was concerned with was his modesty.

"Just be glad your clothes are the only thing you lost tonight buddy." Deaq smiled down at him.

Most of the officer's wandered around the room in silence. Too stunned to talk.

They didn't fully understand it but they knew they had just been witnesses to a miracle.

The alley way 

Van was placed on a litter and Billie and Deaq followed him outside. The sight that greeted them was from out of a horror movie. The police van's doors were open and the coven was gone. The two guards lay in the alleyway in a pool of blood, their throats ripped out.

Four glowing red eyes watched from the end of the alley then turned and ran off as a lone dog howled alone in the night.

The End

Happy Halloween!!!!

TBC??? Next Halloween?


End file.
